


Wasserscheu

by junosbox



Series: Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Der Rest vom Team ist auch drin aber eher im Hintergrund, Dysphoria, Gen, Panic Attacks, Trans!Boerne, stealth trans character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: Wieso, nach all den Jahren?Wieso musste er immer und immer wieder von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt werden?Wieso musste ihn seine Vergangenheit jagen und heimsuchen, war sie doch schon lange abgeschlossen, zurückgelassen, nur ein störender Unterpunkt in seiner Lebensgeschichte.
Series: Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Teambuilding

Er war wehrhaft gewesen.  
Es war schon jetzt Sommer, dabei war es erst Mai und da war wohl jedem nach freizeitlicher Abkühlung zumute.  
So auch seinen wertgeschätzten Kollegen.  
Fräulein Krusenstern hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, dass alle zusammen ja am kommenden Mittwoch ins Freibad gehen könnten und Frau Staatsanwalt hatte sie dabei unterstützt mit den Worten, dass das super wäre, so mit dem ganzen Team.  
Wie hatte sie das genannt?  
Stimmt, „Teambuilding“.  
Boerne war nicht nach „Teambuilding“.  
So überhaupt nicht.  
„Ich bin, rein objektiv gesehen, nicht wirklich Teil Ihres Teams, Frau Klemm. Sie entschuldigen.“  
Dann hatte er Thiels Büro verlassen wollen.

„Was ist denn, Boerne? Wasserscheu?“, hatte Thiel gesagt und ihn so höhnisch angegrinst.  
Auf seinen Protest hin hatte der Hauptkommissar auch noch mit einem gespielt schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck „Oder ist der Herr Professor Nichtschwimmer?“ nachgeschoben.  
Das war für Boerne dann zu viel gewesen und er hatte Thiel gesagt, dass dieser wohl nur durch sein ausgeprägtes Abdominalfett genug Auftrieb zum Schwimmen bekam und eine Sekunde später hatte er es auch schon bereut.  
So sehr bereut.  
Sie hatten beide gegenseitige Grenzen überschritten und jetzt saßen sie beide in ihren Wohnungen und Nadeshda hatte doch tatsächlich bei ihm angerufen, um den Streitschlichter zu spielen.  
Irgendetwas schien ihr unheimlich wichtig an dem Freibadausflug.

„Ich hatte vor, dass wir alle ins Freibad Coburg gehen, das ist nicht ganz so fernab, da kommt jeder gut hin. Was sagen Sie also?“  
Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum sie bei ihm anrief.  
Normalerweise sprachen sie ja auch nicht oft miteinander auf Arbeit.  
„Nein.“, hatte er gesagt und aufgelegt.  
Den Anruf von Alberich, vor zwei Stunden, den hatte er nicht nur nicht abgehoben, sondern entschieden weggedrückt.  
Vielleicht würde sie dann kapieren, dass er auf keinen Fall mit all den Leuten, die er sonst schon jeden Tag ertragen musste, in diesen öffentlichen Krankheitsausschank ging.  
Vor allem jetzt, wo er sich mal wieder mit Thiel gestritten hatte.  
Sie dann zu einer Zusammenkunft zu zwingen, wäre wahrscheinlich nicht förderlich.  
Er würde sich sicherlich nicht entschuldigen.

Ja, vielleicht hatte er sich etwas unüberlegt ausgedrückt, aber Thiel war Schuld daran, was wagte der sich eigentlich, ihm zu unterstellen, nicht Schwimmen zu können.  
Selbst wenn das wahr wäre—und das war es nicht, er war ein ausgezeichneter Schwimmer mit goldenem Schwimmabzeichen—dann war das nichts, worüber man sich lustig machen sollte.  
Naja, seine Schwester hatte erst spät Schwimmen gelernt und er hatte sie auch geneckt, aber Andere hatten etwas erleben können, sobald sie auch nur den Ansatz davon zeigten, sich in irgendeiner Weise über ihre Schwimmfähigkeiten lustig zu machen.  
Nein, es lag nicht an seinen Fähigkeiten.  
Es lag auch nicht daran, dass er Schwimmbäder für Keimschleudern hielt.  
Und nur teilweise daran, dass es eine kollegiale Veranstaltung war.

Nein, es lag fast einzig und allein an seinem Bein.  
Klar, er hatte eine Badehose, auch eine, die lang genug war, einen Großteil seines Oberschenkels zu bedecken.  
Der Junge an der Kasse des Bekleidungsgeschäfts hatte ihn damals so komisch gemustert, anscheinend hatte er gedacht, dass alle Männer in Boernes Alter solche knappen, unbequemen Badehöschen trugen, doch das war wirklich auch noch nie sein Stil gewesen, was Bademode anging.  
Schwimmen mochte er.  
Aber Schwimmen ging er wirklich nur alleine, im Hallenbad und zu den Stunden, die am wenigsten besucht waren.  
Da machte es dann auch nicht unbedingt etwas, wenn das Hosenbein für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas hochrutschte.

Schwimmen tat gut, da konnte man wirklich gut abschalten.  
Doch ohne Sicherheit ging es nicht.  
Und so ein Gruppenausflug mit vier neugierigen Eichhörnchen schloss jegliche Sicherheit aus.  
Betreffend seines Oberkörpers würde er sich bei Thiel, Nadeshda und Frau Klemm keine Sorgen machen müssen, die durch seine gründlichste Nachbehandlung verblassten Narben fielen keinem Laien mehr auf.  
Nur war Alberich eben keine Laiin, sie würde auch nicht auf seine Zweckausrede hereinfallen, die er früher immer angewandt hatte, von wegen, er hätte Entzündungsherde nahe seiner Lungenflügel gehabt.  
Dass er damit jemals durchgekommen war, lag aber wirklich auch nur an dem fehlenden Medizinverständnis der meisten.

Er könnte sich noch so ein Schwimmshirt kaufen.  
Man konnte ja immer sagen, dass man einfach keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen wollte.  
Wieso dachte er jetzt über solche Sachen nach?  
Hatte er doch schon längst entschieden, dass er nicht nächste Woche mit ins Schwimmbad gehen würde.  
So Teambuildingzeugs war doch eh lächerlich.  
Das Telefon klingelte.  
Fast erwartete er, dass es erneut Alberich wäre, doch er stand trotzdem auf und ging zum Schränkchen, wo sein Festnetzanschluss war.  
Die kleine, digitale Anzeige sagte ihm, dass es Thiel war, der anrief.  
Lust hatte er darauf, den Apparat einfach klingeln zu lassen, bis Thiel auflegte, aber er erhoffte sich eine Entschuldigung.  
Das wäre ein Triumph.  
Ja.

Boerne hob ab und hielt sich das Gerät ans rechte Ohr.  
Schnell trimmte er seine Stimme gedanklich auf einen kalten, uninteressierten Ton.  
„Was wollen Sie, Herr Thiel?“, fragte er.  
„Boerne, ich… ähm…“  
„Ich höre.“  
Boerne betrachtete die Fingernägel seiner linken Hand.  
Die gehörten wirklich gesäubert.  
„Boerne, wegen heute morgen, ich hab' das nicht so gemeint, das wissen Se doch?“  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Den würde er zappeln lassen, bis da eine richtige Entschuldigung kam.  
Diesen Sieg würde er sich nicht durch verfrühtes Vergeben nehmen lassen.

„Boerne, sind Sie noch dran?“  
„Ja, das bin ich, Herr Thiel.“  
„Mann, Boerne, was wollen Se denn noch hören? Entschuldigung! Meinetwegen sage ich Entschuldigung. Gewöhnen Sie sich aber ja nicht dran!“  
Ein kleines Lachen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, bei Thiels aufgebrachtem Ton.  
„Ich wollte heute einen neuen Wein probieren. Wollen Sie vielleicht ein Gläschen abhaben?“  
„Bin in fünf Minuten da.“, kam noch durch die Leitung, dann wurde die Verbindung gekappt.

Ja, von diesem Wein konnte er noch mehr kaufen.  
Wohlig lag der Wein auf der Zunge und hatte einen angenehmen, leicht fruchtigen Abgang.  
Er saß zusammen mit Thiel auf dem Ledersofa, das er erst kürzlich gekauft hatte und die Weinflasche war bereits halb leer.  
In Stille hatten sie getrunken.  
Erst eine etwas angespannte Stille, aber mittlerweile hatte sich jetzt eine angenehme Atmosphäre ausgebreitet.  
Die Stehlampe in einer Ecke des Raumes tauchte sein Wohnzimmer in ein dämmriges Licht und die Schatten gruben tiefe Furchen in ihre Gesichter.  
Rot funkelte der Wein in den Gläsern, wie flüssiger Rubin.  
Gerade wollte er erneut einen Schluck nehmen, da sprach Thiel.

„Sind Sie wirklich Nichtschwimmer?“, fragte er und Boerne wusste nicht, ob das wieder verletzend gemeint war oder reine Neugier.  
Er tippte auf Letzteres, da Thiel ja oft Dinge einfach sagte, ohne sie mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln zu schmücken.  
„Ich habe nie etwas dergleichen gesagt. Und, um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, Thiel: Nein, ich habe sogar ein goldenes Schwimmabzeichen.“  
Dieser Wein, ja, von dem brauchte er echt mehr, dachte er, als er den letzten Schluck seines Glases seinen Gaumen hinab laufen ließ.  
„Oh. Naja, ich kann leider nur mit 'nem Seepferdchen dienen.“, sagte Thiel und lachte dabei.  
„Schwimmen ist eine äußerst komplizierte Angelegenheit, was die Motorik angeht. Und das Seepferdchen zu machen ist auch kein Kinderspiel.“  
„Och, Boerne, jetzt übertreiben Se aber.“  
Thiel lachte verlegen und dann lachten sie zusammen.

Von dem vorangegangenen Streit war nichts mehr zu spüren.  
„Herr Thiel, ich möchte mich aufrichtig bei Ihnen entschuldigen für meine unpassende Wortwahl heute morgen.“, sagte er dann und schien Thiel mit dieser Entschuldigung so zu schocken, dass dieser erst einmal sprachlos war.  
Ehrlich gesagt war er selbst auch etwas überrascht über seine Worte.  
„Schwamm drüber.“, winkte Thiel ab und gab etwas von sich, das wie ein unsicheres Lachen klang, bevor er diese anscheinende Unsicherheit mit einem großen Schluck Wein hinunterspülte.  
„Warum wollen Sie eigentlich nicht mitkommen?“, wurde er nun gefragt.  
Mist.  
„Ich halte mich von solchen Sportstätten lieber fern, die Hygiene ist meist nicht sonderlich gut.“  
Klar, vor Freibadkeimen hatte er schon Respekt, aber eigentlich machte ihm das nicht so viel aus.  
„Hygiene? Ich habe sie noch nie als jemanden mit Keimphobie eingeschätzt. Und so schlimm ist es nicht… okay, einmal hab' ich mir 'nen Nagelpilz eingefangen, das war echt—“

„Thiel.“, stoppte er den Hauptkommissar, „Warum ist es Ihnen allen eigentlich so unheimlich wichtig, dass ich zu dieser freizeitlichen Veranstaltung gehe?“  
„Wissen Sie, Nadeshda hat nächste Woche ihr rundes Dienstjubiläum und sie wollte eben so ganz inoffiziell mit allen feiern.“, sagte Thiel.  
„Oh.“  
Das erklärte natürlich auch, warum Nadeshda versucht hatte, die Versöhnung herbeizuführen und warum auch Alberich versucht hatte, etwas zu bewirken.  
Normalerweise hätten es nämlich einfach alle hingenommen, dass er nicht zu ihrem tollen Kollegenevent kommen würde.  
Bloß warum stand _er_ auf der „Gästeliste“?

Gerade wollte er Thiel das sogar fragen, da stand dieser auch schon auf und verabschiedete sich mit der Begründung, dass er wirklich früh raus musste morgen.  
„Und überlegen Sie sich das noch einmal. Nadeshda würde sich freuen, wenn das ganze Team da wäre.“  
Team.  
Seit wann zählte ihn Thiel denn zum Team?  
Dauernd regte sich Thiel doch auf, wenn er mal eine Idee beisteuerte oder versuchte, bei der Aufklärung eines Falles zu helfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich ja, dass Nadeshda ihren Geburtstag feiert, aber sie hat ja am 23. März... also wurde es zum Dienstjubiläum, weil man im März nicht ins Freibad geht xD
> 
>  **Edit:** Verdammt! Das Ding ist seit drei Tagen online und im zweiten Satz steht immer noch März *facepalm* wieso auch immer ich das nicht gesehen habe...


	2. Marco

Am Ende war er dienstags vor diesem bestimmten Mittwoch noch in ein Sportgeschäft gegangen, um so ein Shirt fürs Schwimmen zu kaufen.  
Sah irgendwie sportlich und auch gar nicht so schlecht aus.  
Das wäre doch mal etwas, wenn das Mode würde.  
Jedenfalls fand er sich ganz gut in dem Teil.  
Schwarzer, bequemer Stoff, eng anliegend, wie die Dinger halt waren, aber das Kleidungsstück ließ ihn dadurch irgendwie sogar schlanker aussehen.  
War das gleichzeitig ein Kompressionsshirt?  
Er wusste es nicht mehr, er hatte nicht wirklich auf den Zettel geguckt, bevor er ihn abgeschnitten und in den Müll geworfen hatte.  
Nicht, dass er übergewichtig war, nein.  
Aber die Zeit ging eben auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei.

Es war kurz nach Mittag und in einer halben Stunde würde Thiel bei ihm klingeln, damit Boerne sie beide zum Freibad fahren würde.  
In der Reflektion des Fensters sah er, dass ihm die Haare etwas in die Stirn fielen, bald sollte er wieder zum Haareschneiden gehen.  
Das Licht ließ seine Haare fast orange aussehen in der Spiegelung und es erinnerte ihn an früher, als sie das Henna in seine Haare getan hatten, um sie zu färben.  
Irgendwann in den Achtzigern musste das gewesen sein und das Rot-Orange war schrecklich gewesen und theoretisch auch permanent, aber auf den braunen Haaren war die Farbe schnell nicht mehr groß auffällig gewesen, nachdem sie etwas verblasst war.  
Danach hatte er nie wieder zu Haarfärbungen gegriffen, auf dem Weg zur Selbstfindung akzeptierte er es als Teil seiner Vergangenheit, aber noch einmal so eine scheußliche Farbe—nein danke.

Auf dem Bett lag fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet sein Anzug, den er gleich wieder anziehen würde.  
In die Schwimmklamotten geschlüpft war er bereits, seit der Geschichte von früher grauste es ihm vor Umkleiden in Schwimmbädern.  
Klar, hinterher blieb ihm keine Wahl, als sich in der Umkleide wirklich bis auf die Haut auszuziehen, aber so konnte er sich wenigstens ein Mal pro Freibadbesuch ersparen.  
Boerne erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, als das passiert war.  
Um die Dreiundzwanzig musste er gewesen sein und er war mit einem Mitstudenten ins Freibad gegangen.  
Damals hatte er sich ein T-Shirt zum Schwimmen angezogen, um seinen einbandagierten Brustkorb zu verbergen.

Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte fast niemand davon gewusst, obwohl er noch nicht viel an seiner Situation hatte ändern können.  
An der Universität hatte er jeden einzelnen seiner Professoren im Vorfeld davon überzeugen müssen, ihn beim richtigen Namen anzureden, das war eine Tortur gewesen.  
Wenigstens hatte ihm das die Peinlichkeit eines ungewollten Outings vor allen seinen Mitstudenten erspart.  
Also hatte er ein T-Shirt zum Schwimmen angezogen.  
Marco, sein Mitstudent, hatte sich zu ihm in die Umkleide gedrängt, mit den Worten, alle anderen seien belegt und dann hatte er ihn gefragt, warum er denn ein Shirt trug.  
Und er hatte irgendwie herumgestammelt und Marco hatte ihm dann einfach kurzerhand das Kleidungsstück hochgezogen und alles gesehen.

Und dann war Marco gegangen, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nachdem er ihn kurz einfach nur geschockt und überrascht angesehen hatte.  
Danach hatte Boerne seinen Mitstudenten nie wieder gesehen.  
Sie hatten nur ein Studienfach zusammen gehabt, und Boerne hatte dieses kurzerhand umgewählt, nach dem Vorfall.  
Heute hatte er alles hinter sich.  
Dennoch musste er sich immer noch verbergen.  
Die Narben verdecken, die von seiner Vergangenheit zeugten.  
Er war sich sicher, seine Kollegen—Freunde?—würden ihn nicht verachten, wüssten sie davon.  
Aber sie würden ihn ohne Zweifel mit anderen Augen sehen.

Egal wie aufgeschlossen jemand war, sobald es raus wäre, hätte er für jeden diese Vergangenheit, würde von jedem irgendwie nicht wie ein ganz normaler Mann gesehen, würde als Sonderling abgestempelt.  
Sie sahen ihn schon jetzt als recht eigen an, da war er sich sicher, aber er wollte ihnen nicht seine Vergangenheit als scheinbaren Grund dafür liefern, dass er nunmal war wie er war.  
Boerne richtete noch einmal seine Krawatte, dann ging er dazu über, eine Tasche mit Handtuch, Sonnencreme und frischer Unterhose zu packen.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken des Überlegens legte er noch einen Kamm und eine kurze Novelle dazu.  
Wenn man nicht im Wasser war, musste man die Zeit schließlich anders herumbringen.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr.  
Viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr.

Ja, er hatte sich überlegt, nicht zu gehen, in letzter Minute aus dem Ganzen auszusteigen, Thiel zu sagen, dass er doch nicht mitging und er hatte sich überlegt, sich mit irgendeiner wichtigen Tagung oder einem unverschiebbaren Termin herauszureden.  
Aber Frau Krusenstern hatte ihr Dienstjubiläum.  
Und so viel Anstand und Höflichkeit besaß er, dass er eine Pflicht verspürte, auf diesen kollegialen Ausflug zu gehen.  
Den Chateau Larrivet Haut-Brion, Jahrgang 2010, hatte er ja schließlich auch extra als Geschenk gekauft.  
Mit dem Abgang, der an reife Früchte erinnerte, gefiel der Wein Thiels Mitarbeiterin bestimmt.  
Es würde schon nichts schiefgehen.  
Er war Karl-Friedrich Boerne.  
Und er hatte alles unter Kontrolle.

Die Badehose fühlte sich fremd unter der Anzughose an, genauso wie das Schwimmshirt unter seinem Hemd.  
Lange würde er das Ganze ja nicht so tragen.  
In diesem Moment klingelte es.  
Kurz atmete er noch tief durch, dann nahm er die Tasche und den Wein, um dessen Flasche er sorgsam eine rote Schleife gebunden hatte, und trat hinaus in den Hausflur zu Thiel.  
Der war dem Wetter gemäß gekleidet.  
Hellblaues Poloshirt, das sogar mal ganz passabel aussah und eine beige, kurze Cargohose, die das Outfit wieder in das absolut Unmodische zog.  
Boerne unterdrückte eine Bemerkung, beließ es bei einem abschätzigen Blick, den Thiel geflissentlich zu ignorieren wusste.

Auch Thiel hatte eine Tasche in der Hand.  
Ein Handtuch war über seines Nachbarn Schulter geworfen und Boerne stellte mit Grauen fest, dass es sich dabei um ein Handtuch mit St. Pauli Logo handelte.  
Diese Obsession, die Thiel mit diesem Fußballklub hatte—unbegreiflich.  
Hoffentlich hatte der Hauptkommissar eine Badehose ohne Totenköpfe darauf.  
Große Hoffnungen machte sich Boerne nicht.  
Bei seinem Glück würde er einen solch schaurigen Anblick den ganzen Tag ertragen müssen, solange er nicht in seine Novelle vertieft sein würde.  
Im Auto war es zwar warm, aber sobald die Klimaanlage ansprang, war es angenehm.  
Boerne war sich sicher, je näher sie dem Freibad kamen, desto höher wurde sein Blutdruck.  
Thiel zuliebe nahm er einen wirklichen Parkplatz und sie gingen zu der Gruppe, die sie bereits vor dem Eingang erwartete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allein für dieses Kapitel musste ich so viele Kleinigkeiten recherchieren, so viel schaue ich selten nach.


	3. Bademode und alte Freunde

Er bemerkte, wie das anfängliche, entspannte Lächeln aus Thiels Gesicht rutschte, als dieser seinen Vater erblickte, der neben Frau Klemm stand.  
„Och nee.“, sagte Thiel, so leise, dass es nur Boerne hörte.  
Er grinste kurz, ein Lachen unterdrückend.  
Thiel Senior konnte seinen Sohn allein mit seiner puren Anwesenheit in die Verzweiflung stürzen.  
Das war ein wahres Talent.  
Mit der Weinflasche lief er schnurstracks auf Fräulein Krusenstern zu.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Jubiläum, Nadeshda.“, sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und überreichte ihr den Wein.  
Sie schien überrascht über sein Präsent und bedankte sich vielmals.  
Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte sein Geschenk guten Anklang gefunden.  
Frau Klemm schielte auf die Etikette.  
„Chateau Larrivet Haut-Brion… 2010… seit wann machen Sie denn solch großzügige Geschenke, Boerne?“, fragte die Staatsanwältin.  
Er winkte einfach ab und lief voraus zum Kassenhäuschen.  
Die Umkleidekabine war viel zu klein, man konnte sich ja kaum der Klamotten entledigen, ohne Hämatome an den Ellenbogen davonzutragen.  
Irgendwann hatte er es geschafft.

Er ließ sich auf das winzige Bänkchen der Kabine sinken.  
Irgendwie kippte alles.  
Seine Hände krallten sich an dem rauen Plastik seiner Sitzmöglichkeit fest.  
So fest, dass es weh tat.  
Er konnte das nicht.  
Nein, er konnte nicht da raus.  
Nicht so.  
Was war, wenn alles schiefging?  
Was war, wenn sie es herausfinden würden?  
Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er zerdrückt.  
Sein Atem war stockend und flach.  
In seinem Brustkorb war dieses panische Ziehen.  
Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf das Ein- und Ausatmen zu konzentrieren.  
Noch hatte er die Möglichkeit, all diese schützenden Textillagen wieder anzuziehen und zu behaupten, er hätte heute keine Lust zu schwimmen.  
Aber sie würden ihn dazu drängen.

Und Thiel, der wusste ja jetzt von seinem Schwimmabzeichen und würde ganz klar wissen, was für eine Lüge das war.  
Denn wer machte schon ein solches Schwimmabzeichen, wenn er nicht absolut gerne schwomm?  
Das war doch nur logisch.  
Er zog das eine Hosenbein etwas hoch.  
Da war sie, die viereckige Narbe.  
Jedenfalls sah sie fast viereckig aus, wenn er so saß.  
Wirklich viereckig war sie nicht.  
Dafür war sie groß, ziemlich groß.  
Natürlich war sie exzellent verheilt, da hatte er keinen Zweifel, aber man sah mehr als deutlich, dass hier ein ganzes Stück Gewebe entnommen worden war.  
Und das war kein schöner Anblick.  
Das fiel jedem auf.  
Noch einmal tief ein- und ausatmen.  
Er schob das Hosenbein wieder herunter.  
Griff seine Tasche.  
Los ging's.

„Na? Woll'n Sie Ihr Sixpack verstecken, wa?“, lachte Thiel, als Boerne gerade den Schlüssel für sein temporäres Schließfach abzog.  
Thiel nahm das Fach direkt neben seinem.  
„Ich möchte mich lediglich vor Hautkrebs schützen.“, sagte Boerne.  
„Soso.“  
„Sie sollten mal zu einem Hautarzt. Der Leberfleck auf Ihrem Rücken sieht recht unförmig aus.“, merkte er an und machte sich vom Acker.  
Auf dem Weg zu den Kollegen eilte ihm der Hauptkommissar hinterher.  
„Jetz' warten Se doch mal! Was meinen Sie mit „unförmig“?“, rief Thiel.  
Boerne grinste und setzte sich zur Gruppe, nur um festzustellen, dass er zwar sein Buch, aber nicht seine Brille mitgenommen hatte.  
Seine Brille lag im Schließfach.  
Nagut, dann müsste er wohl darauf verzichten, denn Lust darauf, den ganzen Weg zurück zu den Spinden zu gehen, hatte er nicht.

Die grauen Steinplattenwege brannten einem mehr oder weniger die Fußsohlen ab.  
Thiel unterhielt sich mit den Anderen und Boerne machte Notiz von den verschiedenen Bademoden.  
Bedauerlicherweise gehörte Herbert Thiel zu der Sorte „Knappes Badehöschen“, wie auch immer sich dieses Kleidungsstück auf dem Markt hielt.  
Im Leistungssport waren Badeshorts natürlich nicht brauchbar, da musste es weniger und engerer Stoff sein.  
Aber Thiel Senior war ja kein Olympiaschwimmer.  
Er bezweifelte, dass der Mann überhaupt das Seepferdchen gemacht hatte.  
Alberich und Frau Klemm hatten sich beide für eher klassische, einfarbige Badeanzüge entschieden.  
Frau Krusenstern trug einen roten Bikini.  
Etwas auffällig, die Farbe, aber es gab an der Wahl der Kleidungsstücke eigentlich nichts auszusetzen.  
Thiel kam zum Glück in Sachen Bademode nicht nach seinem Vater, sondern trug kürzere Badeshorts, die ganz akzeptabel aussahen.  
Kein St. Pauli.  
Ein ausgewaschenes Blau mit aufgedruckten, schwarzen Silhouetten von Palmen.

Sicherlich, es gab bessere Modelle, deutlich bessere—sein eigenes, zum Beispiel—aber etwas auszusetzen gab es daran auch nicht direkt.  
Ohne Brille sah er nicht sonderlich gut, aber es ging eigentlich noch.  
Auch wenn er mit schmerzenden Augen zum Ende des Tages rechnen konnte deswegen.  
Nach einer Weile gingen sie alle gemeinsam zum Becken.  
Er nahm sich eine der Bahnen vor, er wollte schon etwas schwimmen, und nicht nur planschen.  
Die raue Oberfläche des Startblocks fühlte sich angenehm vertraut an.  
Rekorde aufstellen wollte er heute nicht, aber ein paar Bahnen etwas gemütlicher im Stil eines Wettkampfes schwimmen schien ihm eine gute Idee.

Während die Anderen also, ein paar Bahnen weiter, langsam nebeneinander her schwammen, sprang er ins kühle Nass und wurde wie immer von dem Gefühl umgehauen, wie es war, so ganz Unterwasser zu sein.  
Schnell bewegte er sich voran, Zug um Zug.  
Das Ende der Bahn.  
Mit dem Kopf voraus hinunter und wegstoßen.  
Und schon ging es in zurück zum anderen Ende.  
Ein paar Bahnen schwamm er noch, dann bewegte er sich gemächlich zu seinen Kollegen, die sich ins andere, bahnenfreie Becken verzogen hatten, um irgendwelche nichtigen Gespräche zu führen.  
Aus dem gelb getäfelten „Aussichtsturm“ der Bademeister blickte ein Mann auf ihn herunter.  
Boerne blieb stehen, schaute zurück.  
Der Bademeister, den er da anstarrte, kam jetzt aus dem Häuschen heraus, die Treppe hinunter und auf ihn zu.

„Boerne?“, fragte der Mann.  
Wer war dieser Mann?  
Zwischen Boernes Augenbrauen bildete sich eine Furche.  
„Ja?“, antwortete er, sein Gegenüber berechnend anblickend.  
„Ich bin's—Marco.“  
Scheiße.  
Normalerweise gebrauchte er solche Ausdrucksweisen nicht, aber das hier war nicht anders zu beschreiben.  
Der Mann, der ihm alle Schwimmbadbesuche vermiest hatte, war natürlich hier, jetzt, wenn er gerade mit seinen Kollegen einen kleinen Abstecher ins Freibad machte.  
Wie lange war es her?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Das Ziehen in seinem Brustkorb war wieder da.  
Die Luft schien zäher beim Atmen.

Boerne wandte sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ab und lief weiter.  
„Karl, es tut mir leid, wegen damals.“, rief Marco ihm hinterher.  
Das mochte vielleicht sein, aber vergeben und vergessen?  
Nein, das konnte er nicht.  
Es war doch gut gewesen, dass sie sich danach nie wieder gesehen hatten.  
Es hätte doch so bleiben können.  
Ja, hätte.  
Er drehte sich zu Marco um.  
„Medizinstudium nicht geschafft?“, fragte er und wartete mit Vorfreude darauf, was sein ehemaliger Mitstudent dazu zu sagen hatte.  
„Doch, doch. Aber im Sommer helfe ich hier hin und wieder aus.“, meinte Marco.  
Boerne nickte nur.

„Kann ich dich vielleicht auf ein Essen einladen, irgendwann? Ich würde gerne über das Ganze sprechen, jetzt, dass ich dich wieder getroffen habe.“  
Boerne schnaubte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es da etwas zu besprechen gäbe.“, sagte er und ging nun endgültig, ließ Marco neben dem gelben Türmchen stehen.  
„Wer war denn das, Chef?“, fragte Alberich, nachdem er sich auch in das Erwachsenenplanschbecken begeben hatte.  
„Niemand wichtiges.“  
Das Ziehen ließ wieder etwas nach.  
Marco war wieder auf seinen Posten gegangen, war ihm nicht weiter gefolgt.  
Vielleicht war sein Ton etwas forsch gewesen, denn Alberich schaute ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so… bedröppelt an, irgendwie.  
Wenigstens fragte sie nicht weiter nach, das hätte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt.


	4. Panik

Da war wieder dieses krampfhafte Ziehen.  
Möglicherweise sollte er das langsam nicht nur als die Vorstufe einer Panikattacke abtun, sondern ernster nehmen.  
Ihm war unwohl, gar übel.  
Wieso, nach all den Jahren?  
Wieso musste er immer und immer wieder von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt werden?  
Wieso musste ihn seine Vergangenheit jagen und heimsuchen, war sie doch schon lange abgeschlossen, zurückgelassen, nur ein störender Unterpunkt in seiner Lebensgeschichte.  
Bekam er gerade einen Sonnenstich?  
Ihm war auf einmal so heiß und er spürte, wie ihm Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.  
Die Luft fühlte sich schwer und hart in seiner Lunge an, ließ sich nicht einatmen.  
Es fühlte sich so an, als würden seine roten Blutkörperchen den Dienst verweigern, den Sauerstoff aufzunehmen und zu seinen Zellen zu befördern.

Vielleicht hatte er Fieber?  
Es war so heiß, und diese Hitze kam nicht mehr von außen, sondern von innen.  
Marco.  
Marco war hier, jetzt.  
Wieso konnte man ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, wieso musste alles zurückkommen, warum schien es so, als würde ihm alles einmal zum Verhängnis werden?  
Er versuchte, seine Lunge mit Luft zu füllen.  
„Boerne?“  
Thiels Stimme riss ihn aus der Trance.  
Boerne blickte auf.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Chef?“, fragte Alberich und legte eine Hand behutsam auf seinen Oberarm.  
Er zuckte von der Berührung weg.  
Alle Augen auf ihm.  
Nein.  
Nein.  
Weg.  
Er musste weg.  
Weg von hier.

„Ich, ähm, ich muss… ich hab'... bin gleich zurück, nur kurz…“, sagte er und hob sich aus dem Becken.  
Er kam kaum auf die Beine, alles schien zu kippen.  
Der feuerheiße Boden der Steinkacheln gab unter seinem Gewicht nach, auch wenn er das nicht wirklich tat.  
In der Herrentoilette kam er irgendwie an.  
Als er sich dann in eine der Kabinen eingeschlossen hatte, war alles dann zu viel.  
Länger konnte er es nicht aufhalten.  
Das Ziehen in seinem Brustkorb, so stark wie noch nie.  
Boerne würgte, er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Augenblick erbrechen.  
Aber das tat er nicht.  
Alles war schief, alles war verschwommen, ihm war so heiß.  
Der Schwindel zwang ihn zu Boden, er konnte sich nicht länger an der Plastikwand festhalten.  
Kalt.

Die kalten, weißen Fliesen linderten die Hitze, die von ihm selbst auszugehen schien.  
Kalt.  
Heiß.  
Jetzt fror er und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich, als würde er verbrennen.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Zu viel.  
Viel zu viel.  
Er wusste nicht, ob sein Herz raste, oder ob es gar nicht mehr schlug.  
Jemand pochte an die Tür.  
Zwei Stimmen stritten sich.  
Wer war das?  
Thiel?  
Marco?  
Ein Schlüssel, der sich im Schloss drehte.  
Dann ging die Tür auf.

Und Marco war da und er konnte es nicht verändern, so gesehen zu werden.  
So verletzlich, so schwach, so absolut erbärmlich.  
Boerne versuchte zu atmen.  
„Ich hab deinen Kollegen überzeugt, draußen zu warten.“, sagte Marco und packte ihn an beiden Schultern und die Welt kippte nicht mehr.  
Die Festigkeit des Griffs erdete ihn und nach einigen Minuten fühlte er sich langsam besser.  
„Es tut mir leid, Karl.“  
Wofür entschuldigte Marco sich denn noch?  
Glaubte der, dass er der Auslöser für—?  
Irgendwie war er das ja.  
Trotzdem.  
Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich und er rappelte sich auf.

Auch Marco stand wieder auf und ging mit ihm zur Tür, die wieder in die Sonne führte, inmitten der Blicke.  
„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Nadeshda und sie klang besorgt.  
Bevor er sich beim Antworten verstottern konnte, kam ihm Marco zuvor.  
„Ihr Kollege hat sich wahrscheinlich einen leichten Sonnenstich geholt. Er sollte wohl schleunigst nach Hause und vor allem nicht mehr selbst fahren.“  
Ein Drücken seiner Schulter, ein „Gute Besserung, Karl.“, dann zog sein ehemaliger Kumpel davon.  
Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
Nur die von Frau Haller, die lagen auf seinem Bein.  
Schnell strich er das hochgerutschte Hosenbein herunter.  
Scheiße.


	5. Streptococcus pyogenes

Ein paar Wochen später saß er wie immer in seinem Büro und arbeitete.  
Die Anderen hatten das mit dem Sonnenstich wohl abgekauft und hatten ihm lediglich ein, zwei Tage leichte Mitleidsblicke zukommen lassen, doch die waren dann auch schnell wieder verschwunden.  
Gerade unterschrieb er das Formular zur Freigabe einer Leiche, da stand Alberich plötzlich vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Alberich, was wollen Sie? Wie Sie sehen bin ich gerade beschäftigt.“, sagte er und nahm sich das nächste Formular vor.  
„Chef, ich wollte Sie etwas zu Nadeshdas Jubiläum fragen.“  
Mist, jetzt hatte er das Kreuz an der falschen Stelle gesetzt.  
„Stellen Sie Ihre Frage.“, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die er so fest wie möglich klingen versuchen ließ.

In seinem Nacken breitete sich Gänsehaut aus und atemlos wartete er auf Frau Hallers Frage.  
„Könnte ich mir die Novelle ausleihen, die sie mit ins Schwimmbad genommen hatten?“  
Er atmete innerlich auf und ein erleichtertes Lachen drang auch nach außen.  
„Natürlich, Alberich, ich werde das Buch morgen mit zur Arbeit bringen.“  
„Vielen Dank, Chef.“  
Boerne nahm ein neues Blatt und fing an, dieses auszufüllen, bedacht, dass er dieses Mal das richtige Kästchen ankreuzte.  
Frau Haller stand ja immer noch da.  
Ein paar Mal öffnete und schloss sie ihren Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen.  
„Spucken Sie's schon aus, Alberich, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“  
Er trug den Namen auf dem Formular ein.  
„Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich habe mich gefragt, woher die Narbe an Ihrem Oberschenkel stammt.“

Jetzt hatte er sich verschrieben.  
Er knüllte das Papier in einer Faust zusammen.  
Boerne wollte seine Assistentin anschreien, dass sie gehen, verschwinden, sich erst in einer Woche wieder blicken lassen sollte.  
Angstschweiß trat in seinen Nacken und er setzte seine Brille ab, das Papier hatte er losgelassen.  
Irgendetwas musste er finden, irgendeine Erklärung, die selbst für Alberich Sinn machen würde.  
Sein Blick blieb an einem digitalen Bericht hängen, der geöffnet auf seinem Computerbildschirm zu sehen war.  
„Entschuldigung, ich hätte nicht…“, fing Frau Haller an, doch er unterbrach sie.  
„ _Nekrotisierende Fasziitis_ aufgrund von _Streptococcus pyogenes_.“, sagte er mit einem aufgesetzten freundlichen Lächeln und krallte sich mit der Hand an sein Knie, damit diese aufhörte, zu zittern.

Das war doch eine ausgezeichnete Ausrede gewesen.  
„Oh, das ist ja schrecklich. Nochmals Entschuldigung, Chef, manchmal geht die Neugier mit mir durch.“  
Sie lächelte verlegen.  
Er gewann langsam wieder die Oberhand über seine Gefühle.  
„Ach, halb so wild, Alberich! Das Ganze ist schon ewig her. Und ohne Neugier gäbe es ja keine Wissenschaft!“  
Jetzt aber, der Name und auch das Kreuzchen waren auf dem dritten Formular richtig.  
„Ach.“, gab seine Assistentin nur von sich und wurde etwas rosig an den Wangen.  
„Schönen Feierabend.“, wünschte sie noch nach ein paar verstrichenen Sekunden, dann ging sie.  
Er lauschte, hörte die Tür der Rechtsmedizin zufallen.  
Erleichtert atmete er aus.  
Das war knapp gewesen.  
Verdammt knapp.


End file.
